Capacitive measurement and/or detection systems have a wide range of applications, and are among others widely used for the detection of the presence and/or the position of conductive body in the vicinity of an electrode of the system. A capacitive sensor, called by some electric field sensor or proximity sensor, designates a sensor, which generates a signal responsive to the influence of what is being sensed (a person, a part of a person's body, a pet, an object, etc.) upon an electric field. A capacitive sensor generally comprises at least one antenna electrode, to which an oscillating electric signal is applied and which in response emits an electric field into a region of space proximate to the antenna electrode, while the sensor is operating. The sensor comprises at least one sensing electrode—which could comprise the one or more antenna electrodes themselves—at which the influence of an object or living being on the electric field is detected.
In some (so-called “loading mode) capacitive occupancy sensors, the one or more antenna electrodes serve at the same time as sensing electrodes. In this case, the measurement circuit determines the current flowing into the one or more antenna electrodes in response to an oscillating voltage being applied to them. The relationship of voltage to current yields the complex impedance of the one or more antenna electrodes. In an alternative version of capacitive sensors (“coupling mode” capacitive sensors), the transmitting antenna electrode(s) and the sensing electrode(s) are separate from one another. In this case, the measurement circuit determines the current or voltage that is induced in the sensing electrode when the transmitting antenna electrode is operating.
The different capacitive sensing mechanisms are explained in the technical paper entitled “Electric Field Sensing for Graphical Interfaces” by J. R. Smith, published in Computer Graphics I/O Devices, Issue May/June 1998, pp 54-60. The paper describes the concept of electric field sensing as used for making non-contact three-dimensional position measurements, and more particularly for sensing the position of a human hand for purposes of providing three dimensional positional inputs to a computer. Within the general concept of capacitive sensing, the author distinguishes between distinct mechanisms he refers to as “loading mode”, “shunt mode”, and “transmit mode” which correspond to various possible electric current pathways. In the “loading mode”, an oscillating voltage signal is applied to a transmit electrode, which builds up an oscillating electric field to ground. The object to be sensed modifies the capacitance between the transmit electrode and ground. In the “shunt mode”, an oscillating voltage signal is applied to the transmit electrode, building up an electric field to a receive electrode, and the displacement current induced at the receive electrode is measured, whereby the displacement current may be modified by the body being sensed. In the “transmit mode”, the transmit electrode is put in contact with the user's body, which then becomes a transmitter relative to a receiver, either by direct electrical connection or via capacitive coupling. “Shunt mode” is alternatively referred to as the above-mentioned “coupling mode”.
The capacitive coupling is generally determined by applying an alternative voltage signal to a capacitive antenna electrode and by measuring the current flowing from said antenna electrode either towards ground (in the loading mode) or into the second electrode (receiving electrode) in case of the coupling mode. This current is usually measured by means of a transimpedance amplifier, which is connected to the sensing electrode and which converts a current flowing into said sensing electrode into a voltage, which is proportional to the current flowing into the electrode.
An impedance measurement system often further comprises a reference impedance, which can be connected in parallel to the unknown impedance to be determined. In order to calibrate the system, it is desired to periodically measure the impedance of the reference impedance which is connected in parallel to the unknown impedance. Such measurement of the reference impedance should preferably be made without disconnecting the unknown impedance to be measured.